Supersonic (move)
Supersonic (Japanese: ちょうおんぱ Ultrasound) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I-V Supersonic causes the target to become . Supersonic will fail if the target has a , is already confused or has the Ability or . Generation VI onwards Supersonic will now hit opponents behind a substitute. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Supersonic, the user's rises one stage. Description |A special Normal-type technique. Supersonic sound waves are used to confuse the target.}} |A special Normal-type move. Supersonic sound waves are used to confuse the target.}} |Sound waves that cause confusion.}} |Emits bizarre sound waves that may confuse the foe.}} |Emits bizarre sound waves that may cause confusion.}} |The user generates odd sound waves. It may confuse the foe.}} |The user generates odd sound waves from its body. It may confuse the target.}} |The user generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |18|18|18|18|18|23 19 }} }} }} 11 |5|5 4 |4 5 |5 1 }} 1, 11 |1, 5|1, 5 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 5 |1, 5 1 }} |9|9|5|5|5|5 8 }} |1, 9|1, 9|1, 5|1, 5|1, 5|1, 5 1, 8 }} 4 |4 9 }} 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 9 }} 4 |4 5 |1}} 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 5 |1}} }} 15 |8|8|8|8 18 }} }} }} 5 |5 4 }} 1, 5 |1, 5 1, 4 }} }} 14 }} 1, 11 |1, 5|1, 5 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 5 |1, 5}} 45 |22|22|22|22}} 1, 3 |1, 3|1, 3}} 5 |5}} 5 |5}} 18 |18}} 18 |18}} 18 |18}} 29 |29 19 |19}} 29 |29 19 |19}} 3 |3|3}} 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 5 |1}} By |||||note=Staryu is programmed to learn Egg moves in Gold and Silver, despite being unable to learn them due to being genderless}} In other games Description |Inflicts the Confused status on the target, making its attacks and movements erratic.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Confused status condition. A Pokémon with the Confused status has its movements and attacks go astray.}} | }} |It causes the Confused status condition to an enemy. The Confused status impairs its sense of direction.}} |It makes an enemy confused.}} |} |} In the anime Supersonic}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Supersonic.}} * In The Whistle Stop, Arielle's six were mentioned to know Supersonic. * In Cilan Takes Flight!, Skyla's was shown to know Supersonic through Skyla's imaginary "Air Battle". In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Although the sound-based moves are introduced in Generation III, Supersonic is listed in move index number near other Generation I sound-based moves; , , and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超音波 超聲波 |zh_cmn=超音波 |cs=Nadzvukový útok |da=Overlydsangreb Supersonisk Overlyd |nl=Supersonisch |fi=Yliääni |fr=Ultrason |de=Superschall |el=Υπέρηχος Ypérichos |is=Hlóðhraðaárás |id=Supersonik |it=Supersuono |ko=초음파 |no=Supersonisk angrep |pl=Superdźwięk Ultradźwięk Supersoniczne Fale Supersoniczny |pt_br=Supersônico (early anime, XY102-present, -present, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque Supersônico (XY094, ) Som Supersônico (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Supersônico |ro=Supersonic |sr=Supersonični Napad |es=Supersónico |sv=Överljud Supersonisk Superljudsattack Supersonisk attack |tr=Ses Ötesi |vi=Sóng Siêu Âm }} Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Superschall es:Supersónico fr:Ultrason it:Supersuono ja:ちょうおんぱ zh:超音波（招式）